1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a composition for the treatment of thrush, such as equine thrush, and a method of treating thrush. The composition includes three critical elements including formaldehyde or its derivative, turpentine and gentian violet, along with a diluent. The method of the present invention involves using an effective amount of the composition, either topically or otherwise, on the affected area.
2. Prior Art Statement
Thrush is a well known and long recognized suppurative disease which spreads over time on affected areas of an animal such as a horse or donkey, destroying the frog and leaving open sores which eventually create significant pain and tenderness to the animal. Many treatments have been developed over the years and some utilize formalin or formaldehyde while others use metalo-organic compounds such as copper niacyanate. While these compositions treat some of the symptoms of thrush effectively, they do not always eliminate the thrush and frequently require multiple treatments before being effective.
The present invention composition and method have been found to frequently totally eliminate thrush with a single application.